The Colonists
by tstormch
Summary: All the years agent Mulder seeked life outside this planet. Now after being kidnapped is injected with alien virus that could make him 100% alien? Can Scully rescue him before it takes his body over?


**WRITTEN: 6-20-01**

 **X FILES**

 **THE COLONISTS**

 **PART 1**

-1-

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS 7 P.M.**

 _(Skinner is behind his desk. He's looking across his office in disgust. His door to his right opens. He looks that direction. Kersh walks in.)_

SKINNER: _(Stands up.)_ May I help you?

KERSH: _(Walks up to him.)_ You've heard about the several agents getting mysteriously killed by a gang right?

SKINNER: Yes.

KERSH: And I assume you also know that agent Doggett and agent Reyes backed out?

SKINNER: Yes I do. But I don't know the reason why.

KERSH: I'll tell you why. They feared they would be the next victims. They couldn't figure out how to deal with the case of those agents. So they left. Now the X files are unmanned.

SKINNER: Why are you telling me?

KERSH: I'm leaving it to you to find someone to fill the position.

SKINNER: Why don't you take care of it yourself? Why leave it to me now?

KERSH: _(Starts to walk out of the office.)_ Because you're the only one who deals with this paranormal mumbo jumbo. _(Looks back at him.)_ And I want this case solved concerning these murders. It's making everything tense here at the FBI. Besides, I can't get anyone else to risk their lives to find out who's doing these murders. For the murderers seem to happen to anyone who tries to find the murderer.

SKINNER: _(Stares at him in fear.)_ Sir, with all your respect. There are not many people out there that can qualify for the investigation into the X files.

KERSH: I know. But I'm sure you'll find someone. If you don't find anyone. I'm closing that office permanently. And you will find yourself out on the field investigating these murders. _(Skinner stares at Kersh as he walks on out of his office. Skinner looks down at the floor.)_

 **MARTHA'S VINEYARD MASSACHUSETTS 10 A.M.**

 _(Outside Mulders mom's cabin its raining. Inside the cabin, Scully is walking into the kitchen. She takes two glasses out of the covered. She sits the glasses on the counter top and goes to open the refrigerator next to her. As she does, another hand covers her hand and stops her. Scully looks over at her intruder. Mulder is standing there smiling at her.)_

MULDER: What do you think you're doing?

SCULLY: _(Staring at him.)_ Getting orange juice. What do you think you're doing?

MULDER: _(Gets close to her.)_ Getting my wife's attention. _(Holds her close to him.)_ And I want to tell her good morning. _(Scully smiles at him.)_ Good morning. _(He kisses her passionately. She hugs him as he does. Then he slightly pulls away and looks at her.)_ How are you this morning?

SCULLY: _(Still smiling)_ Wonderful after that. _(Mulder smiles at her.)_ Now can I get our orange juice? _(Mulder backs away a little and opens the refrigerator door. Scully grabs the orange juice and looks back at Mulder.)_ Thanks honey.

MULDER: You're welcome. _(Walks past her. He sits up on the kitchen counter top.)_ Hey, Dana? What's the agenda for today? Walk the dog, or sleep and walk the dog again?

SCULLY: _(Hands him his glass of orange juice.)_ We don't have a dog, Fox.

MULDER: Why can't we get one? You want one.

SCULLY: You're the one that wants a dog. _(Drinks her glass of orange juice.)_

MULDER: And your point? _(The phone rings. Scully walks over to the phone that's on the kitchen wall.)_

SCULLY: Hello? _(Pause.)_ Well, hello Walter! _(Mulder looks at her funny.)_ How have you been? Long time no hear from. _(Pause.)_ Oh we've been doing great! _(Pause.)_ So how's agents Doggett and Reyes been holding out these past two years? _(Mulder glares at her, while putting his glass in the sink.)_ What?! _(Pause.)_ Why? Why did they….? _(Pause.)_ I'm sorry to hear that. ( _Mulder leans on against the counter, staring at her. She looks at him and back at the floor.)_ He's right here. You want to talk to him?

 _(Mulder looks at her intently, wondering who she's talking to.)_ Okay. It's nice hearing from you again. It's been awhile. _(Pause.)_ Okay, here's Fox. _(Hands Mulder the phone.)_ A.D. Skinner believe it or not.

MULDER: _(Takes the phone, looking at Scully.)_ Why _? (Scully shrugs as if to say, 'I don't know.' Mulder puts the phone up to his ear.)_ Hello? _(Pause.)_ How's it going Skinman? _(Pause.)_ Yeah I still remember. So what's up? _(Pause.)_ Oh really? _(Pause.)_ I'm sorry to hear that. _(Scully walks out of the kitchen.)_ Why are you telling me this? _(Pause.)_ Wha— _(Pause.)_ I— _(Pause.)_ No. I don't want any thing to do with the X files. I'm sorry you lost Doggett and Reyes. But you've lost Scully and me too. I was fired remember? _(Pause.)_ No! You listen to me! I got a wife! I have something I've been wanting for a long time! I'm not risking my life or hers! Find someone else! _(Hangs the phone up, slamming against the wall. The scene shows behind Mulder. Scully is standing there staring at him.)_

SCULLY: What's wrong? _(Mulder turns around and walks right by her. She stops him.)_ Fox. _(Mulder looks at her.)_

MULDER: _(Looks at the floor and back at her in disgust.)_ He had the audacity to ask us if we would come back to work on the X files.

SCULLY: _(Looks at him in concern.)_ For what?!

MULDER: There's no one to work the X files now. And he said if he didn't get anyone in that office. Kersh was closing that office permanently. And second reason he wants us on them, I guess there's been some mysterious deaths to every agent working this case of the murders.

SCULLY: So what is he saying? That he wants us dead?

MULDER: _(Laughs. Looks at her and pulls her close to him.)_ No.

SCULLY: _(Stares at him in the eyes.)_ So what do you want to do? Do you want to accept the assignment? _(Mulder looks at her in shock.)_ What?

MULDER: You shock me, Scully. _(She looks at him as if to say, " You didn't just call me by my last name.)_ You— _(Realizing what he said. He looks at the floor, still having a hold of her.)_ I'm sorry. _(Looks at her.)_ I don't know what came over me. I start talking about work and see what happens? I can't believe you actually want to go back to work. I'm usually the one that jumps into to something saying hey let's do this. This is our last chance.

SCULLY: _(Smiles at him.)_ Don't you think it would be neat after two years being off the X files to go back into that office and start in on it again?

MULDER: No I don't. I got a job and we're married. I don't want you or me risking our lives anymore

SCULLY: _(Strokes his hair.)_ I'm so proud of you, Fox. I really am.

MULDER: Does that mean I can get a dog? _(Scully laughs as they hug. The scene reverts to the outside of the cabin. At the end of the drive way there's a car parked out on the road. Someone is sitting in it looking toward the cabin.)_

 **10 P.M.**

 _(Mulder is laying asleep on Scully's lap on the sofa with the TV on. Outside the cabin, a bright light shows up in the sky. It heads toward the cabin. Then it hovers near the cabin, over the woods. The triangular ship hovers on down into the woods, disappearing as it does.)_

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **THURSDAY 9 A.M.**

 _(In Skinners office, he's just walking in. He walks over to his desk and sets his briefcase down. He hears a noise in the back of his office. He looks the direction of the sound. He gets a look of fear in his expression.)_

VOICE: _(The man's face is not revealed.)_ Hello, Walter. Did you miss me? _(Stands up.)_

SKINNER: Who are you?

VOICE: Let me see if this jars your memory. _(Skinner collapses to the floor. His veins show up in his neck. He looks the direction of the voice, from the floor in fear of who it is.)_

SKINNER: _(Hardly able to talk.)_ I thought I killed you! _(Krycek walks out into the light and stops. He has a scare on his forehead where he'd been shot.)_

KRYCEK: Oh, but on the contrary. You only did me favor! And for that I owe you some thanks. _(Skinner is able to stand back up, leaning on his desk.)_

SKINNER: _(Glaring at him.)_ What favor?

-7-

KRYCEK: _(Smiles at him.)_ In making me alien! Now I'm unstoppable.

SKINNER: _(Reaches for his drawer.)_ I'll just have to kill you again! _(Just as he's saying that, Krycek reaches in his pocket and Skinner hunches over in pain.)_

KRYCEK: I don't think so!

SKINNER: _(Glares at him.)_ What do you want?!

KRYCEK: Mulder and Scully. Where are they?

SKINNER: I don't know. Scully quit and Mulder was fired.

KRYCEK: Who fired Mulder?

SKINNER: Director Kersh two years ago.

KRYCEK: Where are they now?

SKINNER: I don't know. _(Krycek reaches back in his pocket again. Skinner hunches over in pain.)_ They're somewhere in Massachusetts, okay! Why do you want to know?

KRYCEK: Lets just say they have something that belongs to me. ( _The bounty hunter walks through the back door of Skinners office. Krycek looks back at him.)_ Grab him. He won't tell us where they are. We'll just have to have them come to us. _(The bounty hunter walks over to Skinner as Skinner tries to back away from him. The bounty hunter knocks him out.)_

-8-

 **1 P.M.**

 _(The scene shows outside the cabin. Mulder is in the living room putting on his jacket. Scully comes into the room.)_

SCULLY: Where are you going?

MULDER: I'm going to the grocery store. You want anything?

SCULLY: _(Gets close to him.)_ Yeah. You. _(Mulder smiles at her and kisses on the lips.)_ Be careful. _(Mulder walks over to the front door. The phone rings. Scully walks over to the end table, still holding the baby and answers the phone.)_ Hello? _(Mulder motions to her that he's leaving.)_ Yes, speaking. _(Pause.)_ Aaa, yes sir hold for a second. _(Mulder looks over at her.)_ Fox, its Kersh. _(Mulder glares at her.)_

MULDER: _(Walks over to her.)_ What?! What for?

SCULLY: _(Nods no.)_ I'm back sir. This is surprise hearing from you. How did you find this number? _(Pause.)_ When?! _(Mulder looks at her in concern.)_ I—I don't know what to say. I can't believe it. _(Pause.)_ I guess we have no choice. ( _Pause.)_ Okay. See you then. _(Hangs up the phone and looks at the floor.)_

MULDER: What was that about?

SCULLY: Skinner is missing.

MULDER: _(Staring at her in unbelief.)_ What?!

SCULLY: _(Looks at Mulder.)_ Kersh went to go into his office to see how his hiring of new agents was coming along and Skinners office had been ransacked and he's missing. He wants us on the case. _(Mulder looks at the floor in disgust.)_ Fox, we don't have any choice. Skinners life could be on the line. We owe him! _(Mulder looks at her.)_ He's saved both our buts on several accounts. The least we could do is return the favor. ( _Mulder stares at her.)_

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **3 P.M.**

 _(Mulder and Scully walk into Kersh's office. Kersh stands up and walks up to them.)_

KERSH: _(Looks at Mulder. Reaches out to shake his hand.)_ Welcome back. No hard feelings, agent Mulder. It's a pleasure to have you back. _(Mulder_ _stares at him, untrustingly, not shaking his hand. Kersh, noticing looks at Scully and back at Mulder.)_ What's wrong agent Mulder?

MULDER: _(Nods no.)_ Nothing. It's just what you stated that it was a pleasure having me back. That has me a little nervous, sir.

KERSH: I'm sorry I make you nervous, agent Mulder. I know we've had our differences. But I'm thankful that you're here. Does that make you feel any better?

MULDER: _(Looks at Scully, she looks at him, and he looks back at Kersh.)_ No not really. Can we just get down to business sir, before I walk out here?

KERSH _: (Looks at Scully.)_ Agent Scully. _(Walks back around his desk and sits down. Scully just stares at him as her and Mulder sit down in front of his desk.)_ Okay then. Let's see. Assistant Director Skinner was found missing at ten o'clock this morning. He was in the process of looking for a couple of agents to fill the position in the X files office. And I got on record here that you two were the first to be called. (Looks at them both.) Is this true?

MULDER: (Staring at him.) Yes sir it is.

KERSH: And is it also true agent Mulder that you didn't want to do it?

MULDER: Yeah.

KERSH: I find that a bit disturbing agent Mulder. Being you were always one to work the X files behind everyone's back regardless of what it might cost you. (Mulder nods yes staring at the desk in front of him.) Was there a particular reason why you didn't want to?

MULDER: Yeah, there are three reasons. I have a wife, a job. I'm currently on vacation and you fired me.

KERSH: I didn't know you got married. Congratulations. So why are you here then?

MULDER: ( _Getting irritable.)_ Because you called us telling us A.D. Skinner is missing. He wasn't only a boss to me but a friend. And I feel I owe him this.

KERSH: That's really nice, agent Mulder. You are willing to risk your family on the account of a friend. You were always hero type weren't you?

MULDER: I'm not risking anything, sir. My family is not involved in this. This is temporary. I just want to find A.D. Skinner alive and well. And get back with my life. I'm not back. And I'm not going to be on the X files. I want to make that perfectly clear! (Scully looks at Mulder in slight surprise.)

KERSH: Point taken agent Mulder.

MULDER: I'm surprised you are even accepting me back even temporarily. Being that you fired me and all.

KERSH: Well, being that you were the first A.D Skinner came in contact with. I figured what the heck. I'm not going to find anyone else to do this. And you out of anyone I know, know more about this paranormal stuff than anyone. _(Hands Mulder his badge. Mulder notices it's his old badge he had before he was abducted in Requiem. He looks at Kersh in wonderment of why he even had it. Kersh looks over at Scully and lays her badge down on his desk.)_ There's your badge. Now you two are in. Your paper work on the investigation is in the X files office. John left it there before he up and left on us.

MULDER: Why did he leave? _(Kersh hatefully stares at him.)_

KERSH: That'll be all agent Mulder. _(Scully notices the hateful stare he's giving Mulder. Mulder stands up and looks down at Kersh.)_

MULDER: Sir, can I look around assistant director Skinners office?

KERSH: It's your case agent Mulder. Do what you need to do _. (Mulder stares at him with an untrusting stare and walks out of the office. Scully follows him. The scene shows Mulder and Scully walk up to Skinners secretary, who's filing her nails. She looks up at Mulder and Scully.)_

SECRETARY: May I help you? _(Recognizes them.)_ Agents Mulder and Scully! Oh my god! I don't believe it! Are you guys back on the FBI now?

SCULLY: Temporarily. ( _Mulder looks at her and back at the secretary.)_

SECRETARY: Are you guys working the case on A.D. Skinner?

MULDER: Yeah. Would you know anything about that?

SECRETARY: No, sorry. I wasn't here. I was running late getting in. so by the time I got here. FBI agents were scattered all over in there.

MULDER: _(Curious.)_ Really? So someone has already brushed for prints, looked for evidence and all that, right?

SECRETARY: Pretty much. They examined everything inside out except under the carpet. _(Giggles. Mulder smiles.)_

MULDER: Can we go in?

SECRETARY: Sure, help yourselves. I don't know what you'll find if anything. But you're the agents not me. _(Giggles again. Mulder and Scully walk on into Skinners office, closing the door behind them. Mulder immediately heads to Skinners desk. Scully walks around, slightly timid. Mulder sits at the chair behind the desk. He starts going through the drawers. He looks up under the organizer tray. There's a note.)_

SCULLY: _(Walks over to Mulder. She notices where he's sitting. She stares at him.)_ Mulder.

MULDER: _(Looks at her.)_ Ah, you remembered!

SCULLY: Well only reason I'm even calling you that is the FBI don't even know we're married. They know but they don't know to who. And I want to keep it that way. _(Walks up behind Mulder and massages his shoulder.)_ Okay?

MULDER: ( _Puts his hand over hers as she's massaging.)_ What ever you say, honey. _(She glares at him. He notices.)_ Oh, sorry. Scully.

SCULLY: ( _Notices what he's got.)_ What's that?

MULDER: I found it in this tray. Looks like our boys missed a spot when they were here.

SCULLY: It's been two years since we've investigated anything. I don't know why you're even jumping into this without looking at the report first. We should go down to the office and see what we're up against. (Mulder looks over at her.)

MULDER: ( _Hands her the letter_.) This is what we're up against.

SCULLY: ( _Reads the letter. She reads it out loud.)_ Mulder, you want him. Start working the X files. What's this mean? ( _Mulder shrugs.)_

MULDER: ( _Stands up_.) On that note. Let's go downstairs.

 _(In Kersch's office, he's still sitting behind his desk. Someone comes walking out of the shadows. Kersh looks up at him. The scene reveals who it is. It's Krycek.)_

KRYCEK: You almost blown it!

KERSH: How?

KRYCEK: By asking all those questions and all. You could have jeopardized the whole plan! I don't know why you brought them two out of all people back in here! To what, expose the colonization project we worked so hard for?!

KERSH: You're the one who said you wanted Mulder back.

KRYCEK: This wasn't the way I was going to go about doing it. I Just hope for your sake, they don't get knowledge they have no business finding out. And knowing agent Mulder. He will find it. _(Walks out of the office. Kersh sits there and looks at his desk_. _In the basement, Scully and Mulder are just getting out of the elevator. Mulder reluctantly heads to his old office. They both walk into the office looking around. Mulder notices the extra desk Reyes sat at. And he looks at his own desk and walks behind it. Scully shyly looks around.)_

SCULLY: Nothings changed much.

MULDER: _(Notices his UFO picture still hanging on the wall.)_ Agent Doggett didn't have the heart to take it down did he? _(Scully looks at what he staring at.)_

SCULLY: He had a lot of respect for you. You know this don't you? ( _Mulder looks at her like she's crazy.)_

MULDER: Yeah about as much respect as a dog gives a cat.

SCULLY: He admired what you believed. But he didn't understand how you believed what you believed. ( _Mulder smiles, looking down at his own desk.)_ And he probably figured that picture has held the tradition of the X files this long. Why take it down.

MULDER: If he knew what I knew he wouldn't have kept it up there. _(Mulder_ _sits down behind his desk, picking up a file that was laying there.)_ At least you got a desk now. _(Scully glares at him as she walks behind Mulders desk.)_

SCULLY: I like your desk better. _(Mulder looks back at her.)_

MULDER: This is the case. Not much to it but one page. _(Scully takes it from him and looks at it.)_ Oh and it comes complete with a couple of pictures. _(Hands the pictures to her and she looks at it.)_

SCULLY: Why are they even calling this an X file?

MULDER: _(Looks back at her.)_ What do you mean?

SCULLY: This has nothing to do with the paranormal. It's just heinous murders to FBI agents. What's making this case an X file.

MULDER: _(Stands up.)_ I don't know, Scully _. (Walks over to Reyes's desk._ ) But I don't think Kersh was the one that called us on this case.

SCULLY: _(Looks over at Mulder.)_ Yeah it was Skinner.

MULDER: _(Sits down behind the desk.)_ No it wasn't.

SCULLY: _(Sits down behind Mulders desk.)_ What do you mean? He called us last night, Mulder.

MULDER: ( _Opening top left desk drawer.)_ I know he did. But it would take more than Skinner to convince Kersh to allow us especially me out of all people back on the X files. And another thing, whoever left that letter for me could be the one who did.

SCULLY: Well I don't know what would have convinced him. But when you asked why agent Doggett left, if looks could kill, you would've been dead. _(Mulder nods yes.)_

MULDER: _(Opens the bottom drawer and pulling out some files.)_ Well whoever it was, had something to do with Skinners kidnapping.

SCULLY: So you telling me that someone does want us back on the X files. ( _Mulder looks up at her.)_ And finding out that we refused Skinners request, they kidnap him, knowing our response to his safety?

MULDER: _(Looking up and over at her from looking at a file.)_ You surprise me sometimes, you know that Scully _? (She smiles.)_ Not only that, but I got a weird feeling that they set us up just to finish this dumb case they can't solve.

SCULLY: Why wouldn't they be able to solve a murder case? It's elementary dear Watson.

MULDER: ( _Stares at her_.) Funny. I don't know. They're labeling it an X file. There's got to be a reason. _(Looks at the desk in front of him.)_ There's something more to it than just murders. Especially when every single one of them is a FBI agent. _(Looks at Scully.)_ Skinner told me last night that every agent that try working this case ended up getting killed. _(Scully stares at him.)_

SCULLY: Thanks, Mulder. That's real convincing _. (Mulder shrugs.)_ So where do we start? _(Mulder stands up, carrying another file and lets it fall on Reyes desk. Scully looks down at it and back up at Mulder.)_

MULDER: Where it all started. Belflour, Oregon. _(Starts to walk out of the office.)_ We got to pack our bags, Scully.

SCULLY: _(Quickly stands up.)_ Mulder! _(Grabs the files. And rushes out of the office toward Mulder.)_ Mulder. _(Catches up with him at the elevator.)_ Do you know where this is?

MULDER: _(Looks at her.)_ Yeah. Where my crusade began over 9 years ago. _(The elevator doors open and he walks in. Scully just stands there staring at him.)_ Are you coming? _(Scully walks into the elevator and the doors close.)_

 **BELFLOUR OREGON**

 **5:30 P.M.**

 _(Mulder and Scully driving down the road he drove on nine years ago, through the woods. Suddenly the radio comes on and it static's. The clock on the dash starts changing numbers. Mulder and Scully look at the dash in fear. Mulder suddenly stops the car, jerking it over on to the shoulder. The car tries starting it again. It won't start. Mulder looks over at her. Not saying a word he gets out of the car. When he does he looks at the ground. The X he painted is still there. As he's looking at it, he hears loud voices in his head like he did in Biogenesis. He holds the sides of his head, cringing in pain. Then he has flashbacks of his abduction. When the saw is heading toward his chest. In the car, Scully notices Mulder just standing there.)_

SCULLY: _(Looks toward him.)_ Fox? ( _He don't respond.)_ Fox! ( _She looks over at him in concern and opens her car door. She walks around the car and notices him cringing in pain. She gets a worried expression on her face rushing over to him.)_ Fox, are you okay?

MULDER: _(Jumps, snapping out of his flashback. He looks at her.)_ What?

SCULLY: Are you okay. You're just standing here, holding the side of you head like you were in pain.

MULDER: I'm fine. Let's just get out of here. ( _Gets back into the car. Scully stands there and notices the X on the ground he'd painted. With a concerned expression and walks around the car and gets back in. Twenty minutes later, they're still driving, suddenly Mulder gets flashback again of his abduction. He sees the saw going into to his chest and he starts screaming. Mulder screams in the car doubled over the steering wheel, causing Scully to jump and look over at him. He starts swerving the car.)_

SCULLY: Mulder!? _(He's still swerving the car.)_ Mulder stop the car! _(He don't respond to her. She yells at him.)_ Mulder! _(Mulder looks over at her and back at the road, stopping the car off to the side of the road. Scully looks at him, getting close.)_ What's wrong with you all of the sudden? ( _Mulder stares at the steering wheel.)_ Honey, ( _Puts her hand on his shoulder.)_ What's wrong? _(Mulder looks at her like he's going to break.)_

MULDER: I don't know. I'm seeing things I haven't seen in three years. For some reason, now that I'm back here- _(Stops talking.)_

SCULLY: Does this have to do with that X you painted back there several years ago? _(Mulder looks at her.)_ I'm driving. You rest. _(Gets out of the car and walks around it to the drivers side. She opens Mulders door.)_ Come on. _(Mulder looks up at her and gets out of the car. He stares at her.)_ What?

MULDER: _(Runs his hand through the left side of her hair.)_ You still care don't you?

SCULLY: ( _Smiles at him.)_ Why shouldn't I? _(Mulder shrugs as he walks over to the passenger side. They both get in and drive off.)_

 **BELFLOUR SUITES INN**

 **6:45 P.M.**

 _(In the hotel room, Mulder is laying in bed reading a newspaper. Scully is just coming out of the bath room. Mulder throws a page of the newspaper on the floor. Scully notices and stares at Mulder.)_

SCULLY: Fox! _(Mulder looks at her.)_ What are you doing?

MULDER: What am I doing?

SCULLY: Yeah.

MULDER: I'm reading a newspaper. What's it looking like I'm doing?

SCULLY: You're back to making your messes again. _(Walks over to him, picking up the news paper he's purposely dropping. Mulder looks at her as she puts the paper back on the bed. As she does, Mulder throws another page on the floor. Scully glares at him.)_ Fox! Quit! ( _Mulder looks at her sorrowfully. She gets close to him as he's reading another page. She grabs the page he's reading and lays beside him. He looks over at her.)_

MULDER: ( _Smiles at her.)_ May I help you? ( _She gets close to him and kisses him on the lips.)_ I guess not. _(Takes the page she took and looks at it, and puts his arm around her. She looks at the page too, while laying her head on his chest.)_

SCULLY: What are you reading?

MULDER: I'm just looking through it. ( _Starts to put the page down he's looking at, Scully grabs it.)_

SCULLY: _(Sits up.)_ Check this out. Don't this sound familiar? _(Mulder looks at the article she's looking at. He reads the headlines out loud.)_

MULDER: Two teenagers found dead after witnessing a past friend who used to be a police officer. Who disappeared four years ago. And pronounced dead over three years ago. Was seen roaming the woods off of I-5. When the youth approached him he killed them instantly. _(Looks over at Scully.)_ This isn't who I think it is, is it? _(He looks at back at the article.)_ The officer's name was Billy Myles. He is considered armed and dangerous. He has already been witnessed by civilians on several different accounts and places. He's already kidnapped ten children. And yet the children have not been found. Neither has Mr. Myles. ( _He gets quiet. He suddenly has flashbacks of a saw heading to his chest again. He's watching it happen to him as he's standing over his own body. All of the sudden he looks down at his chest and sees blood coming through his shirt. In panic he puts his hand to his chest and looks at the blood on his hands. He hunches over in pain. He snaps out of his flashback, screaming out in pain.)_

SCULLY: ( _Jumps up from laying on his chest.)_ Mulder! ( _He looks at her.)_ What's wrong? ( _Puts her arm around him.)_ What's going on?

MULDER: ( _Lays his head on her shoulder.)_ I'm seeing it again.

SCULLY: Seeing what again?

MULDER: My abduction. What he had done to me. ( _She holds him.)_

SCULLY: Maybe starting back with the X files isn't such a good idea.

MULDER: It's only temporary.

SCULLY: Yeah but…

MULDER: ( _Interrupting.)_ We have to find Skinner. ( _Mulder looks back at the newspaper again. The paper has a picture of Billy Myles. Mulder sits there glaring at it. He puts his hand on her back for reassurance.)_

SCULLY: If this is effecting you this bad you shouldn't be in it even for Skinner. _(Looks at Mulder, rubbing his arm. Mulder throws the newspaper down and grabs Scully to get her to lay down with him. She cuddles up to his chest and rests in his protective hold.)_

 **OAKLAND, MARYLAND**

 **TUESDAY 9 A.M.**

 _Outside an apartment complex. Inside one of the apartments there's someone tied to a chair. It's Skinner. He's blindfolded. Krycek comes walking into the room he's tied up in. He walks up to Skinner.)_

KRYCEK: Well, well, well. Enjoying your stay so far? ( _Sits on a arm of a recliner that's near Skinner.)_

SKINNER: ( _Mad.)_ What do you want, Krycek?! Why do you have me here?

KRYCEK: To be sure I get what belongs to me.

SKINNER: And what would that be?!

KRYCEK: I told you. I want Mulder.

SKINNER: Why are you so determined to get Mulder?!

KRYCEK: Because. ( _Stands up.)_ He's the key to everything.

SKINNER: What are you talking about?! ( _Krycek walks out of the room._ _The bounty hunter, who is sitting on the sofa, stares at him.)_

BH: Did he give you any information?

KRYCEK: (Stands across from him.) No. But they'll come to his aid.

BH: How are they going to find out where he is?

KRYCEK: Oh, just a little distraction through courtesy of you. ( _The Bounty Hunter glares at him.)_

 **10:30 A.M.**

 **BELFLOUR OREGON**

 _(The scene shows Scully all curled up by Mulder, asleep on his chest. He wakes up and looks down at her, putting his hand on her back. The phone rings, they both jump. She looks at him, while still cuddled to him.)_

MULDER: That's the phone. _(She stares at him as she sits up in bed. He reaches over to the phone, near the bed and answers it.)_ Hello? _(Pause.)_ Who?! _(Sits up, Scully looks at him in concern.)_ Sir, we're out here looking for you. _(Pause.)_ After you told me about the cases of all these murders of FBI agents. _(Pause.)_ Kersh told me you were missing. ( _Pause.)_ Well, sir what about— ( _Pause.)_

 _(The scene shows Skinner with the bounty hunter holding the phone to Skinners ear._ )

SKINNER:They're threatening my life, agent Mulder. They're saying if you don't show up in person! They're going to kill me! _(The scene shows Mulder staring at the floor in shock. Scully notices.)_ They're saying you got ten hours to.

MULDER: Who are "they"? ( _Krycek, listening in over Skinners conversation glares at the phone.)_

KRYCEK: Listen carefully. Go to the FBI parking garage at ten o'clock. That gives you exactly twelve hours, agent Mulder. Or A.D. Skinner is history.

MULDER: Who is this? ( _Krycek hangs the phone up. Mulder hangs his phone up, in shock, and looks at Scully. She's intently staring at him.)_ Well our search is over.

SCULLY: What are you talking about?

MULDER: That was Skinner.

SCULLY: Where was he?

MULDER: I didn't get to ask. ( _Gets out of bed.)_ But we got to go home.

SCULLY: What about the case of these murders and Billy Myles?

MULDER: That's why we need to go back home. To see what's really going on. _(Scully looks at the floor.)_

SCULLY: _(Watching him.)_ What did he say?

MULDER: ( _Going into the bathroom.)_ We need to go back Scully. That's all. _(Scully just sits there.)_

 **MARTHA'S VINEYARD 9:15 P.M.**

 _(Inside the cabin, Scully's mom is just walking from the outside._

SCULLY: Hi mom. ( _Hugs her.)_

MARGARET: Hi honey. ( _Looks at Scully.)_ Where's Fox?

MULDER: ( _Walks up behind her.)_ Fox is right here. ( _Scully walks to the bedroom. Margaret jumps and turns around to look back at Mulder.)_

MARGARET: You scared me. _(Gives him a hug. She releases her hug and looks at him.)_ Are you feeling okay? You don't look too good.

MULDER: I'm fine. I just got to go meet Skinner at ten o'clock tonight. ( _Smiles at her.)_ When I'd rather be with my wife. _(Margaret smiles at him.)_

MARGARET: You two are so much in love. I wish when my husband was still alive that we loved one another like you two do. _(Mulder smiles at her as he heads for the door.)_

MULDER: Stay here with Scully till I get back.

MARGARET: When will you be back?

MULDER: _(Opening the door.)_ Hopefully in an hour. _(Walks on out the door. Just as he does Scully comes walking out of the bedroom. She looks over at her mom.)_

SCULLY: Where's Fox, mom?

MARGARET: He just left to go meet Skinner.

SCULLY: _(Rushing over to the front door.)_ He can't just meet Skinner. ( _Opens the door looking out. Mulder is just driving off.)_ Mulder! ( _Margaret comes up behind Scully.)_

MARGARET: What is it?

SCULLY: ( _Closes the door and walks into the kitchen.)_ Skinner has been kidnapped, mom. Fox just can't go meet him.

 **FBI PARKING GARAGE**

 **9:59 P.M.**

 _(Mulder is sitting in the car waiting, looking around. A black car pulls into the garage and parks with their lights on. Mulder watches intently. Someone opens the car door and gets out. Mulder recognizes him. Krycek closes the car door and looks around. Mulder glares at him.)_

MULDER: ( _Talks to himself.)_ You're supposed to be dead. ( _Reluctantly, Mulder gets out of the car, looking Kryceks way.)_ Are you looking for me?

KRYCEK: Agent Mulder. Long time no see.

MULDER: I thought Skinner killed you?

KRYCEK: _(Approaches Mulder.)_ I thought so too. But Skinner killing me was the best thing that could have ever happened. It would have happened to you too if your partner didn't get in the way. _(Stops six feet from Mulder.)_

MULDER: Where's Skinner?

KRYCEK: Oh that's why you're here. I almost forgot what we're here for. ( _Smiles at him.)_ I need you to come with me.

MULDER: I want to see Skinner first.

KRYCEK: I'm afraid I don't make agreements very well. You need to come with me first.

MULDER: You're a liar!

KRYCEK: Am I? ( _Pulls out his gun and points it at him.)_ Let's go!

MULDER: Where's Skinner?!

KRYCEK: ( _Turns off the safety to his gun.)_ Come with me ad you'll see him! _(Mulder stands there glaring. When suddenly a car comes screeching through the garage. Krycek and Mulder look the direction. The car comes to a screeching halt twenty feet away from the two of them. Scully gets out with her gun pointed.)_

SCULLY: ( _Yells.)_ Put it down, Krycek!

MULDER: _(Glares at Scully.)_ What are you doing here, Scully?! ( _Krycek glares at her. As he does her gun gets real hot to the point she drops it. She glares at her gun and over at Krycek.)_

KRYCEK: ( _Looks at Mulder.)_ Now that your partner is here. Maybe she can convince you to come with me!

MULDER: Leave her out of this! ( _Approaches Krycek. Krycek shoots Mulder. Mulder falls to the ground.)_

SCULLY: ( _Screams out.)_ Noooo! _(Starts to run toward Mulder. Krycek stops her by pointing the gun at her. Scully stops, with a panicked expression to her face.)_

KRYCEK: He's ours. We're taking him back! Very soon!

SCULLY: _(Tears in her eyes.)_ No you're not! _(Krycek walks back to his car. Starts it and screeches off. Scully rushes to Mulders side. She checks his pulse and rolls him over on his back.)_ Fox? Honey. Speak to me. _(Mulder don't respond. Scully starts crying, holding him in her lap. She checks him over to see where he's been shot. He's been shot in his rib cage. She holds her hand over the area that he'd been shot at.)_ Please don't leave me. I need you. _(Kisses him on the forehead. She strokes his hair, laying her head on his chest. The scene shows the bounty hunter coming up behind her. He knocks her out, she falls over Mulder.)_

 **OAKLAND MARYLAND**

 **11 P.M.**

 _(The scene shows Scully laying on a couch. Her hands and legs are tied up. Scully wakes up in slight pain. She manages to sit herself up and looks around her surroundings. She notices Mulder lying on the floor across from her about seven feet away. He's laying on blankets that are covered in blood from him.)_

SCULLY: ( _Tries to make her way to him. She gets down on her knees and works her way over to him.)_ Mulder. ( _She sits by him on the floor. She manages to work her hands out of the knot. She rolls Mulder over. His shirt is covered in blood. Scully starts crying.)_ Fox, please talk to me. ( _She checks for a pulse. Nothing._ ) No! _(She cries while holding him. The bounty hunter and Krycek come walking into the room, noticing her.)_

KRYCEK: How the mighty have fallen. ( _Still holding Mulder, Scully looks up at Krycek with tears coming down her face, glaring at him.)_

SCULLY: _(Screams at him.)_ You let him die!

KRYCEK: No agent Scully. That's where you're wrong. _(Starts approaching her as he looks at the bounty hunter and nods yes to him.)_ This is where it all gets interesting. _(The bounty hunter kneels down beside Mulder, taking out a syringe in his pocket.)_ You see agent Mulder had been chasing aliens all his life. ( _Krycek grabs her arm and makes her stand up. Putting her arms to her back and retying her arms back together. The bounty injects the black substance into Mulders arm.)_ Now he gets to be alien.

SCULLY: ( _Trying to fight his grip he has on her.)_ No! Stop!

KRYCEK: _(Looks at her.)_ What. Would you rather have him dead? Look what it did for me? A.D Skinner shot me. I was clinically dead. The virus was already dormant in my body till I died. Now I'm back better than the way I started. ( _Scully gets quiet as the bounty hunter stands back up, smiling. Krycek makes Scully sit down on the couch.)_ Now in twenty-four hours. Agent Mulder will be alive and stronger than ever. ( _Looks at the bounty hunter.)_ Let's go.

( _They both walk out of the room. Scully looks down at the floor at Mulder. Billy Myles walks out of the dark part of the room from behind Scully, knocking her out.)_

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **1 A.M.**

 _(Skinner is sitting behind Mulders desk, with his head down on his desk. He wakes up with a startled expression. Not knowing where he is. He looks around the office and down at the desk. He notices a file of the case Mulder and Scully are working on.)_

SKINNER: _(Talks to himself.)_ How did I get here? _(Skinner stands up and rushes out of the office. At his office, he opens the door to walk in. He turns on the light and Kersh is sitting behind his desk. Skinner stops in his tracks, glaring at him.)_ What are you doing in my office?

KERSCH: I should be asking you, why are you at work this late? But somehow I just knew you were going to show up. It's nice to have you back. I've taken it upon myself to find a couple of agents to cover the empty office of the X files for you while you were missing. ( _Skinner glares at him.)_ I think you know these two agents fairly well. Agent's Mulder and Scully are currently out searching for you. I guess we'll have to call them and tell them they just need to solve the case on these murders.

SKINNER: Why did you make Mulder and Scully do this case?

KERSCH: I didn't make them do anything. They wanted to do it. Especially with you missing. They were very eager to start back up again. ( _Skinner looks at the floor.)_ Well. _(Stands up.)_ I guess I better be getting home. _(Walks passed Skinner.)_ Good night, Walter. ( _Walks on out of the office. Skinner just stands there.)_

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **WEDNESDAY 10 A.M.**

 _(Scully in Mulders office. She has her head laying down on Doggetts desk. She wakes up startled, not knowing where she is. She quickly stands up, noticing where she's at. She looks over at Mulders desk and rushes over to it. She sits behind his desk and picks up the phone. In Skinners office his phone rings. The scene shows a hand picking up the phone. Then the scene reveals Skinner.)_

SKINNER: This is Skinner.

SCULLY: ( _In Mulders office.)_ Sir? Your back!

SKINNER: ( _Sits up in his chair. Shocked.)_ Agent Scully! Where are you?

SCULLY: I'm in the basement office.

SKINNER: Stay put I'm coming down. ( _He hangs up the phone and rushes out of the office. Scully is pacing Mulders office. Skinner walks into the doorway of the office. He sees Scully.)_ Scully. ( _Scully looks over at him and rushes over to him and gives him a hug. Surprised, Skinner gives her a hug in return. She starts crying.)_ What's wrong?

SCULLY: _(Still holding on to him.)_ He's dead.

SKINNER: ( _Releases his hug from her, looking at her.)_ Who's dead?

SCULLY: _(Looks at him with tears coming out of her eyes, hardly able to talk.)_ Mulder.

SKINNER: What! How, when?

SCULLY: Krycek. Two days ago. ( _Wipes the tears from her eyes. Looks at Skinner.)_ I thought you killed Krycek!

SKINNER: I did to. When did you get in here? I was told you two were out in Oregon.

SCULLY: We were, but we got a phone call and Mulder told me we had to come back. _(Skinner looks at the floor.)_

SKINNER: ( _Walks on into the office, sitting at the edge of Doggetts desk.)_ He didn't tell you.

SCULLY: _(Turns around to look over at him.)_ Tell me what?

SKINNER: The call was from me. Krycek was threatening my life and demanding that I call Mulder. And tell him to meet Krycek. ( _Scully looks at him in shock.)_ He wasn't going to let me die in the hands of his nemesis. ( _Scully looks at the floor like she's going to break. Skinner notices.)_ Scully? _(He stands up and helps her to sit down behind Mulders desk. She passes out before she gets there. Skinner gently lays her on the floor. He picks up the phone and dials 911.)_

 **3 P.M.**

 **OAKLAND MARYLAND**

 _(The scene shows Mulder laying on the couch with a tee shirt on and sweat pants. He slowly sits up looking around his surroundings of that apartment. Billy Myles comes walking out of a room. Mulder stares at him as Billy sits in a recliner.)_

BILLY: Well. How do you feel?

MULDER: I don't know. What happened?

BILLY: You were shot at and killed. But thanks to a new vaccine. It saved your life.

MULDER: Who shot me?

BILLY: _(With a sinister look on his face.)_ An FBI agent by the name of Dana Scully. She was your partner. But she turned on you.

MULDER: _(The scene shows him having flashbacks of when Scully pulled out her gun toward Krycek, telling him to put his gun down. Mulder mixes it into her pointing at him, telling him to put his gun down.)_ I faintly remember the incident.

BILLY: Oh don't worry. It'll all come back to you when the time is right. But right now we got get you back to work. ( _Mulder looks at him.)_ You need to report to your boss for duty.

MULDER: Refresh my memory.

BILLY: Just go to the FBI like you always do. He'll meet you in your old office.

MULDER: Right now?

BILLY: _(Smiles at him.)_ Well, yeah _. (Mulder stands up.)_ You'll be all right. Your boss will tell you everything. ( _Mulder walks out the door. Billy stands up as Krycek comes walking into the room.)_

KRYCEK: ( _Looks at him.)_ Well?

BILLY: ( _Looks at Krycek.)_ He's convinced that Scully shot him. Now it's only a matter of time.

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **4 P.M.**

 _(Mulder is walking up to an elevator. The doors open and he walks in. He presses the button to go down stairs and accidentally presses floor 7. Disgusted he presses the basement button to as he rides out the elevator. The elevator stops on the seventh floor as a few agents walk in. Out in the hall Skinner is standing there talking to someone. He notices Mulder in the elevator and takes a double take at him, looking at him in shock.)_

SKINNER: ( _Starts walking toward him.)_ Agent Mulder! ( _Mulder stares at him fear as the doors to the elevator close. Skinner tries catching up to it, missing it. Skinner stands outside the elevator, looking at the floor in concern. He rushes back to his office. As he rushes by his secretary, she stops him.)_

SECRETARY: Sir, agent Scully called for you about two minutes ago. She said she was at a hotel three miles east of here. _(Hands him the number she'd written down. He takes it.)_

SKINNER: Thank you. ( _Rushes into his office and behind his desk. Sitting down. He dials his phone and waits.)_ Agent Scully?

SCULLY: _(In the hotel room.)_ Sir? I just wanted to let you know where I was and that they released me from the hospital.

SKINNER: ( _In his office.)_ Are you okay?

SCULLY: They just said I needed to rest and that I was suffering from slight shock.

SKINNER: I'm glad you called. I just saw agent Mulder.

SCULLY: ( _Heard over his phone.)_ What?!

SKINNER: I had to take a double take myself. You did say he was dead didn't you?

SCULLY: ( _In the hotel room.)_ I-I saw them inject him. He was gone when they did it. I can't… Is he there with you now?

SKINNER: No. He's not here. But when he saw me he acted like he didn't know me. Like he was afraid of me.

SCULLY: Where do you think he went?

SKINNER: I don't know. Maybe his office.

SCULLY: I have to see him. Did he act hurt?

SKINNER: I didn't get to see him that long. I don't know. But I don't think, in your condition, that you should see him right now. The doctor said you needed to rest.

SCULLY: I'll be fine when I get to see him. I'm on my way there. ( _Hangs up the phone. Skinner sits there at his desk, staring. In Mulders office, Mulder is just walking in. Kersh is sitting at his desk. He stands up to shake Mulders hand.)_

KERSH: Agent Mulder. It's nice to have you back with us. ( _Mulder shakes his hand and stares at him.)_ I take that Billy Myles told you a little about what you're going to be doing.

MULDER: Not really. All he told me was that my own partner had shot me.

KERSH: That's what had happened all right. She just went AWOL. Now the FBI has a warrant out for her arrest. And I'm putting you on that assignment to find her and arrest her. If she resists. Use all necessary force to bring her in. ( _Mulder nods yes.)_ Then once you get that taken care. I'll let you in on a project that we've been working undercover on for several years. And I want you to be head of it. But first you need to deal with your formal partner.

MULDER: Sounds like a winner. When do I get started?

KERSH: Today you start your manhunt on agent Scully. She's your formal partner. You know where she goes and stays. Start searching. ( _Starts to walk out of the office. And looks back at him.)_ Oh, I'll except a report by the end of the week. _(Walks on out of the office. Mulder stands there for a second and sits behind his desk. He goes to rub his face with his left hand and notices a ring on his finger. He looks at it strange and has flashbacks of the marital reception. He sees Scully and him feeding one another wedding cake. He snaps out of it and takes the ring off. He looks at it. Scully walks into the doorway of his office and stops. Noticing what he's doing.)_

SCULLY: _(Starts to approach him.)_ Fox, you're okay! _(Mulder looks over at her. Realizing who it is. He quickly stands up, backing away from her against the shelves behind him. Noticing his nervousness, Scully stays where she is.)_ Mulder, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you. ( _Mulder frantically looks for his gun. He sees it on his desk and looks over at her in fear.)_ Mulder! ( _Moves toward him a little, he grabs his gun real quick and points it at her. She stops walking.)_ What's wrong?

MULDER: _(Talking like he's crazy.)_ We can do this the hard way or the easy way.

SCULLY: What are you talking about?

MULDER: The FBI has a warrant for your arrest for murdering me! You turned on me, Scully! My one and only partner. One I thought I could trust! You shot me in cold blood!

SCULLY: Where are you getting this from? Honey, I love you. We're married. I never want to hurt you!

MULDER: Stop it! ( _Turns the safety off.)_

SCULLY: Fox please! What's got into you? _(Suddenly black oil moves over his eyes. Scully notices.)_ Mulder you need help. They've done something to you, honey. Please let me help you! ( _Skinner walks into Mulders office and notices Mulder holding Scully at gun point. Skinner draws his gun and points it at Mulder.)_

-39-

SKINNER: Put the gun down agent Mulder! _(Scully looks back at Skinner. Mulder glares at Skinner. As Mulder is staring at Skinner, Scully rushes over to Mulder, grabbing his gun. She stares at him directly in the face and hugs him. Mulder stands there staring at her as she holds on to him for dear life. Mulder drops his gun and gives her a hug in return, laying his head on her shoulder. She starts crying. Skinner puts his gun away and walks over to them.)_ Would someone please tell me what's going on here? ( _Scully releases her hug from Mulder, still having a hold of his arm.)_

SCULLY: ( _Looks at Skinner)_ I just want to go home. I almost lost him. I'm not going to live like this. That's why we quit the X files to start with. To get away from all this. Now Krycek is back. Billy Myles is on the loose. Our lives our now threatened. I don't want this! I want a life as a family. Not as a constant run away from the villains, alien bounty hunters and conspirators. _(The bounty hunter walks into the office and stops. Staring at them all.)_

BH: He belongs to me now. ( _Scully, getting close to Mulder, looks over toward the sound of the voice. Skinner turns around and glares at him.)_

SCULLY: What do you mean?

BH: He's alien now, agent Scully. Agent Mulder is dead.

SCULLY: No! I don't believe you!

BH: I'm not asking you to. I'm just telling you. _(Looks over at Mulder. Mulder stares at the bounty hunter and back at Scully as she's staring at Mulder, determined for an answer.)_ His new boss is director Kersh. And he has no partner. Isn't that right agent Mulder? ( _Mulder stares at the bounty hunter again and then he looks at his left hand with the ring on it. Scully notices. A heartbeat is heard.)_

SCULLY: Mulder! What are you doing? ( _Mulder takes the ring off. Scully tries to stop him.)_ Mulder no! I got you back; I'm not losing you again! Put the ring back on! _(Mulder takes her hand staring at her. He holds her hand, releasing his ring into her hand. She looks at him with tears in her eyes.)_ Fox! Please! What are you doing? I love you don't you understand?! ( _Mulder kisses her on the forehead and walks over to the bounty hunter. Skinner stands near Scully with a confused expression on his face. Scully glares at the bounty hunter and yells at him.)_ What have you done to him you son of a bitch! I want him back! ( _Scully starts to quickly approach the bounty hunter, Skinner stops her. The bounty hunter and Mulder both instantly disappear. Scully screams.)_ Nooooo! _(Scully sits up in the hospital bed screaming no. She looks around as a nurse and Skinner comes rushing into the room.)_

NURSE: _(Looks over at Skinner.)_ Hold her down while I get the doctor. 

SKINNER: Agent Scully, settle down! ( _Scully stares at him in panic. She still screaming.)_

SCULLY:He's taken him again, sir! Please don't let him take him!

SKINNER: Dana! It's me wake up! _(Scully looks at him and settles down.)_ It's okay.

SCULLY: ( _Still nervous.)_ Where's Fox?!

SKINNER: Last time I talked to you, you said he was killed.

SCULLY: ( _Looks around her surroundings.)_ Where am I?

SKINNER: You're in the hospital. You'd passed out In Mulders office. ( _She looks her bed.)_

SCULLY: You got to find Mulder. He's not dead. But he needs help. They've injected him with an alien virus. It'll change him to alien if it's not treated immediately.

SKINNER: Haven't we been through this once before? Like over two years ago? _(Mulder walks into the room.)_

MULDER: What happened two years ago? ( _Skinner and Scully look the direction of the voice. Scully gets a shocked yet relieved expression to her face.)_

SCULLY: Fox! ( _Mulder walks over to her and hugs her. She pulls from his hug and looks at him.)_ Are you okay, honey?

MULDER: I'm better now that I get to see you. ( _Notices Skinner.)_ How did you get away?

SKINNER: They let me go. I found myself in your office. I don't know how I got there. But that's where I woke up at. _(Mulder nods yes_.)

MULDER: I'm glad you're alive. But why did they let you go?

SKINNER: I don't know. From what I understood, they had you two in their custody. And Scully said you were dead.

SCULLY: _(Remembering her mom.)_ Fox _! (Mulder looks at her._ ) My mom. They maybe after her!

MULDER: ( _Runs his hand through her hair.)_ Don't worry honey. I'll drive out there and check on her. You rest here. I'll call you when I get there. Okay? ( _Kisses her on the lips.)_

SCULLY: Be careful. ( _Mulder starts to walk out and looks at Skinner.)_

MULDER: Can you stay with her sir, till I get back?

SKINNER: Yeah. Go on.

MULDER: Thank you. ( _He's walking out of Scully's room as he heads toward the elevator. He presses the button to go down. The doors to the elevator open and he walks in. As he does, his face changes to the bounty hunters.)_

 **OAKLAND MARYLAND**

 **8 P.M.**

 _(Mulder is laying on a sofa. He wakes up with a startled expression. He looks around confused. He tries to sit up and cringes in pain as he does. He lays back, sitting up. He looks around his surroundings not knowing where he is. He has flashbacks of when Scully has her gun pointed at Krycek in the parking garage. Then he sees Krycek shooting him. In a brief instant he sees Scully laying on his chest, crying then getting knocked out from behind by the bounty hunter. Snapping out of his flashback he tries to stand up. Being in so much pain he flops back on to the couch. Krycek comes walking into the living room Mulder is in.)_

KRYCEK: Well, well, well. I see your up. ( _Mulder glares at him.)_ What's that look for. I saved your life in that parking garage and here you staring at me as if to say drop dead. Why? ( _Mulder looks at the floor.)_

MULDER: ( _Wanting to stand up and beat him up. Glares at the floor.)_ Where's Scully?!

KRYCEK: Scully. ( _Sits down on the coffee table in front of Mulder.)_ She's the one that did this to you. She shot you in cold blood in that garage.

MULDER: ( _Glares at him.)_ If I could only stand up I would beat the lies right out of you. ( _Krycek snickers.)_

KRYCEK: In time agent Mulder. In time.

MULDER: _(In pain.)_ In time for what?

KRYCEK: I can tell your in pain. And you fight it well. But the alien virus will soon get a hold of you and you'll be good as dead. But because of you now becoming alien. ( _Smiles at him. Mulder glares at him.)_

MULDER: ( _Still in pain and slightly out of breath.)_ What have you done to me?

KRYCEK: I haven't done anything. But I'll let you in on a little secret. And it's this. You'll be so much alien. You won't have the ability to rebel. You'll just be part of the colonization. A vital part at that. In about twenty-four hours, you'll have one goal in mind. Colonization and the annihilation of the human race. ( _Taps him on the knee.)_ I gotta go. See you later, partner. ( _Stands up and walks out of the apartment. Mulder sits there with a thinking expression to his face.)_

 **MARTHA'S VINEYARD**

 **8:45 P.M.**

( _Scully's mom is in the living room watching TV. Mulder (the bounty hunter) rushes up to the front door and walks in. Margaret looks over at him.)_

MARGARET: Fox. You scared me. _(Mulder smiles at her and walks over to her.)_

MULDER: How are you?

MARGARET: ( _Looks up at Mulder.)_ I'm fine. ( _She stands up.)_ Where's Dana?

MULDER: She's in D.C. I just come to see if you were okay.

MARGARET: I'm fine, why?

MULDER: _(Looks at her.)_ Good. ( _Margaret looks at him funny.)_

MARGARET: Are you okay?

MULDER: I'm fine. ( _He knocks her out.)_ For now.

 **OAKLAND MARYLAND**

 **9 A.M.**

 _(The scene shows Mulder laying on the sofa. He wakes up, and slowly sits up, still in pain. He tries standing up, using the armrest of the sofa to help him. He slowly stands up, slightly hunched over in pain. He manages to stagger his way to the door. He looks around the apartment and walks out.)_

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **9:30 A.M.**

 _(Skinner is in his office, behind his desk. His phone beeps.)_

SKINNER: ( _Presses a button.)_ Yeah.

SECRETARY: Agent Scully is out here to see you.

SKINNER: ( _Surprised.)_ Agent Scully! ( _Looks at his desk.)_ Let her in. ( _Scully walks into his office, closing the door behind her. Skinner looks at her.)_ What are you doing out of the hospital?

SCULLY: ( _Walks over to his desk.)_ They released me at seven this morning. So I went to my hotel room first to get a shower and then I came here. ( _Skinner nods yes.)_ Did Mulder happen to call?

SKINNER: No. Why?

SCULLY: Well I asked him to go check on my mom. And I haven't heard from him since.

SKINNER: He might have decided to stay with her for protection. Why don't you call her? ( _Slides his phone toward her.)_ Here.

SCULLY: ( _Picks up the phone.)_ Thank you sir. ( _Dials a number. She waits for a second.)_

MARGARET: _(Able to hear her over Skinners phone. Her voice is cracked sounding.)_ Hello?

SCULLY: Mom. It's Dana.

MARGARET: Dana?

SCULLY: ( _Glares at the floor.)_ Mom, what's wrong?

MARGARET: _(At the cabin. Laying on the sofa covered in blood.)_ Help me!

SCULLY: _(In Skinners office.)_ Mom what happened?! ( _Skinner looks at her.)_

MARGARET: He's here. ( _The phone goes dead. Scully starts there, dropping the phone on Skinner's desk, sitting down.)_

SKINNER: ( _Hanging the phone up.)_ Agent Scully? ( _Skinner's phone rings. Skinner picks it up. Scully looks at him.)_ Skinner. ( _Pause.)_ She was just wondering where you were. ( _Scully sits up, staring at him, determined.)_ Where were you? ( _Pause.)_ Okay. I'll tell her. ( _Hangs up the phone and looks at Scully.)_ That was Mulder. He's in his office.

SCULLY: ( _Rushes out of the office. In the basement, Mulder has his head down on the desk, in pain. Scully walks into the doorway of the office.)_ Mulder! _(Mulder slowly lifts his head with pain etched all over his face, looking at her.)_

MULDER: ( _Weak.)_ What? _(Scully notices his weak continence and rushes over to him.)_

SCULLY: ( _Looks at him.)_ Fox, what happened to you?

MULDER: _(Looks over at her like he's drugged.)_ Scully I don't have much time.

SCULLY: ( _Kneels to his level.)_ What's wrong? ( _Looks at his eyes, noticing they're flushed.)_ Mulder, you're sick. Let's get you home.

MULDER: ( _Tries to stop her.)_ No. It's not safe. They're waiting. They've injected something into me. ( _Scully stares at him.)_

SCULLY: Fox, you were fine yesterday night when I seen at five o'clock.

MULDER: ( _Looks at her, weakly.)_ What? Dana, I only just got here, by the thread of my life. I only got eleven hours left to live.

SCULLY: What are you talking about?

MULDER: The alien virus they injected me with gestates all human flesh and consumes it. To the point it makes that body it's own. Just like what would have happened if you let me go two years ago. _(Scully stares at him.)_

SCULLY: I just saw you yesterday when I was in the hospital. You were going to check on my mom— _(Looks at him.)_ And you just got in? _(Remembers what occurred that day.)_

MULDER: ( _Sits up.)_ What is it?

SCULLY: ( _Looks at him.)_ Mulder, I just sent someone who I thought was you to see my mother. And she sounded like she was in trouble.

MULDER: ( _Getting a little strength.)_ What?! What happened?!

SCULLY: ( _Getting tears in her eyes.)_ I don't know. You're in no condition to be chasing villains and kidnappers. You should be taken to the hospital.

MULDER: ( _Glares at her.)_ No. It's too risky. You have to help me. I know who is possibly with her. And I don't think he wants to keep her alive.

SCULLY: ( _Puts her hand on his arm.)_ Honey I don't know what's wrong with you to help you. That's why I should take you to a hospital to run tests on you to see how we can stall the virus or kill it.

MULDER: We may not have time. My time is limited. And it may be limited for your mom too.

SCULLY: What should we do?

MULDER: ( _Looks at her.)_ Where's Skinner? _(In Skinners office he's signing paper work. There's a beep on his phone. Skinner looks at the phone and presses a button.)_

SKINNER: Yeah.

SECRETARY: ( _Can be heard over his phone.)_ Agents Mulder and Scully are asking to see you.

SKINNER: Let them in. _(Mulder and Scully walk in. Mulder closes the door behind them. As he does, Scully walks on over to Skinners desk. Mulder starts to head over to them, loosing his balance, he falls into the door, leaning against it in pain. Scully rushes over to him. Skinner stands up and walks over to them.)_

SCULLY: Mulder! _(Puts her arm around him.)_ What's wrong?

MULDER: ( _Trying to hide the pain he's in.)_ I lost my balance. That's all. ( _The pain becomes more intense.)_

SCULLY: ( _Noticing.)_ No. Come on. _(Helps him over to the chair in front of Skinners desk. Skinner watches and follows them back to his desk. Scully sits by Mulder.)_

SKINNER: ( _Looks at Scully.)_ What's wrong with him?

SCULLY: Krycek and the bounty hunter injected him with a virus that has the tendency to eat away your body from the inside out and metamorphous it into something else. _(Skinner stares at her.)_ Just like what we had to deal with two years ago when we found Mulder.

SKINNER: ( _Sits behind his desk.)_ It comes back to this again.

MULDER: ( _Weakly looking at Skinner.)_ That's why Krycek is alive now. He's all alien. Krycek we knew is dead. But now he's alien controlled and is alive by that ( _Cringes in pain.)_ virus.

SKINNER: What's happening to you?

MULDER: Sir I only have a total of eleven hours before I become something I've always searched for, for eight years. ( _Scully stares at him.)_

SKINNER: Are you saying you're becoming alien?

MULDER: What I'm saying is that I'm dying. What I become from this virus is beyond me. Something has happened to Scully's mom. I think Krycek and the bounty hunter have her.

SCULLY: Mulder. You're not going to die. I won't allow it!

MULDER: ( _Looks at her.)_ Scully, you have no control over what is in me. We got to get your mom so you won't be alone.

SCULLY: ( _Tears in her eyes.)_ Mulder, stop talking like this.

MULDER: I'm already dead, Scully.

SKINNER: Alright. Let's cut this out. You say you have no time. Arguing back and forth isn't going to solve anything. Where was your mom last?

MULDER: At my vineyard cabin.

SKINNER: _(Looks at Mulder and back at Scully.)_ Was that the phone call you made?

SCULLY: Yes. I sent who I thought was Mulder to her. And this person the bounty hunter or Krycek. God only knows, but she's in trouble.

SKINNER: So what are you doing here? ( _Skinners phone rings. He picks up the phone and answers it.)_ This is Skinner. ( _Pause.)_ Who is this? ( _Pause. He looks at Mulder, and Mulder looks at him, knowing there's something wrong.)_ Who are you? ( _Skinner glares at the phone and hangs up. He looks at both Scully and Mulder.)_

MULDER: What was that about?

SKINNER: It was a message for me to tell you to meet someone in Monta Iowa. ( _Scully's and Mulders eyes get wide.)_ It gets worse. At the three thirty four house on Elm road. And they have Scully's mom with them. And they didn't say who they were.

SCULLY: ( _Looks at him in panic.)_ Did you recognize the voice?

SKINNER: It was muffled. ( _Mulder stands up, in slight pain. Skinner notices.)_ Where are you going?

MULDER: To meet my unknown face.

SCULLY: ( _Stands up.)_ Mulder, you're in no condition to be going that far. Let alone anywhere at all.

MULDER: ( _Looks at her.)_ I got no choice. Your mom's life is in jeopardy. And if it means getting to Iowa to save here life. That's what I'll do!

SCULLY: I'll go with you then.

MULDER: No. ( _Puts his hand on her shoulder.)_ You find out who has the anti-virus vaccine. That was given to me over three years ago when I came to rescue you. ( _She stares at him.)_ See if it still exists. If they have it get it and come find me. I got little less than eleven hours.

SCULLY: Mulder I don't know that I can find anyone who would even half way know where to find someone who's working on that project. If they haven't disposed of it yet.

MULDER: ( _Stares at her.)_ Please try. Other wise _(Pauses.)_ this is goodbye, Scully. ( _Kisses her on the lips and rubs the sides of her face. He walks out of the office, leaving her standing there.)_

 **MONTA IOWA 4 HRS LATER**

 **1 P.M. 334 ELM ROAD**

 _(The scene shows Mulder driving a rented car down the long drive way. He stops in front of the house, looking around. A man comes walking out of the house. Mulder weakly gets out of the car and looks over at the man. The scene shows who it is, Billy Myles.)_

BILLY: Agent Mulder. How are you feeling?

MULDER: ( _Holding on to the car door.)_ Why should you care?

BILLY: Well, for one you're in the middle of a metamorphous stage. And frankly I'm surprised you're able to get around at all.

MULDER: ( _In slight pain.)_ Why should that surprise you?

BILLY: I know when I went through the stage you're in. I was in bed for three days.

MULDER: What stage? Into Alien?

BILLY: ( _Smiles.)_ Yes. That virus is the only reason you're even walking around. It's the only reason I'm walking around and Alex Krycek as well.

MULDER: Where's Margaret?

BILLY: Margaret?

ULDER: ( _Glares at him.)_ Yes! Where is she?! ( _The door to the house opens behind Billy. It's Krycek, dragging Margaret out with him. She has a black eye and her face is all cut up. Mulder closes the car door, slowly starting to walk around the car.)_

KRYCEK: ( _Looks over at Mulder.)_ Is this who you're after, agent Mulder? ( _Mulder tries to approach Krycek. He gets weak and falls to his knees.)_ You can't fight it agent Mulder. It's over taking your body. You're now what you've been after all these years. Now you're not only the plan. You're part of it. ( _Smiles at Mulder as Mulder hunches over in pain.)_

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **2 P.M.**

 _(Scully is sitting behind Mulders desk on the phone.)_

SCULLY: So what have you found, Langly?

LANGLY: ( _At his computer.)_ There are anti-colonization projects almost all around the globe. Do you just want the U.S.?

SCULLY: ( _Looks at the desk.)_ Yeah.

LANGLY: You got it. ( _Pause.)_ Okay. You lucked out. There's a branch here in D.C. In the CIA department. Apparently it had been closed down. But has recently been reestablished. You want an appointment?

SCULLY: You're a treasure, Langly. Do it.

LANGLY: Thanks. Okay, you're scheduled at 3 p.m. today with a Mr. Spender. Co.-head of the anti-colonization projects.

-53-

SCULLY: Thank you, Langly. I owe you one. ( _Hangs up the phone and rushes out of the office.)_

 **CIA OFFICES**

 **3 P.M.**

 _(Scully is walking up to the receptionist desk.)_

RECEPTIONIST: May I help you?

SCULLY: Yes, I'm agent Dana Scully. I have an appointment to see Mr. Spender.

RECEPTIONIST: ( _Types in her computer and brings it up.)_ Okay. If you'll sit over there. Mr. Spender will be right with you.

SCULLY: Thank you. ( _Sits down in a near by chair. As she does the receptionist gets a beep on her phone.)_

RECEPTIONIST: Yes. ( _Pause.)_ Yes sir I will. ( _Hangs up the phone and looks Scully's way.)_ Agent Scully. ( _Scully stands up and walks back over to the desk.)_ You may go in now. He's three doors to the right ( _Points down a near by hallway.)_ down that hall.

SCULLY: Thank you. ( _Walks down the hall to the third door. She opens the door and starts to walk in. She stops in her tracks when she notices who it is. It's the smoking man. He's healthier looking than he looked in Requiem.)_

CSM: Agent Scully. Long time no see. Would you sit down?  
( _Reluctantly, Scully sits down in front of his desk.)_ How have you been the past ( _Thinking expression.)_ four years? ( _Scully just stares at him.)_ No need to be afraid. After all you did make the appointment with me.

SCULLY: ( _Looking at his desk.)_ I didn't' know that who I made the appointment with was going to be you. ( _Looks at him.)_ The last I heard you were dead.

CSM: ( _Looks at his desk)_ Yeah. I came close. After Alex pushing me down the stairs in my wheel chair. I was in a coma for eight months. And a body cast for eight more. ( _Looks at her.)_ Now I'm in rehabilitation.

SCULLY: _(Staring at him with the expression of not really caring.)_ I'm sorry to hear that. ( _Looks at her watch.)_

CSM: I started working again over five months ago. ( _Noticing her uneasiness.)_ Am I boring you, Agent Scully?

SCULLY: ( _Looking at his desk.)_ No. ( _Looks at him.)_ It's just that I'm kind of pressed for time.

CSM: Okay. I'm sorry. I'm just jabbering on. What is it you came in to see me about?

SCULLY: ( _Untrustingly and reluctant to answer him.)_ My husb—( _Stops herself and continues.)_ My partner is—( _Stops herself not wanting to tell him.)_ I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be here.

CSM: Are you referring to Agent Mulder? ( _Scully glares at him.)_ Is he still missing? ( _Scully looks at the floor.)_ The last I heard about him is that the bounty hunter got a hold of him. You know he may not still be alive if he's been gone this long.

SCULLY: ( _Going along with him.)_ That's not why I'm here. I have a new partner. And he's been infected with the alien virus. I'm looking for the vaccine that Agent Mulder got for me when—( _Stops, being he's the one that had her kidnapped. The smoking man stares at her.)_

CSM: What makes you think I have it?

SCULLY: If I knew you were here. I wouldn't have wasted what valuable time I have left.

CSM: Who is this new partner? How did he get in contact with this virus? ( _Knowing he don't believe her, Scully glares at him.)_

SCULLY: ( _Frustrated, stands up and starts to walk out.)_ I don't have time for this.

CSM: ( _Holds up the serum bottle.)_ Is this what you're after? _(Scully stops in her tracks and looks back at him.)_ You can have it. It's yours. ( _Scully looks at him, not trusting him.)_ I'm a changed man, Agent Scully. I'm out to stop what I started. I realized the whole colonization project was not always in my control. So I'm fighting against it. _(Scully slowly approaches his desk. And takes the serum and starts to walk out.)_ Good luck. ( _She glares back at him and walks out.)_

 **MONTA IOWA**

 **4:15 P.M.**

 _(The scene shows Mulder in a living room. Laying on the couch. He opens his eyes and sits up bewildered. He looks around. No one is in the house. He goes to stand up and falls to the floor. He tries to get back up, only to fall back down. He tries looking across the floor. His vision is blurred and he passes out.)_

 **7 P.M. 334 ELM ROAD**

 _(The scene shows Scully just pulling into the driveway. She drives up to the house near the front door. She gets out of the car and walks up door. She brushes the door and it opens. Staring at it in fear, she pulls out her gun and opens the door the rest of the way. Walking in, she looks around cautiously, closing the door. She makes her way into the living room and stumbles over something. Looking down at what she tripped over, her expression turns to shock. She steps back a little looking at the body length cocoon figure on the floor. She kneels down, taking out a pair of rubber latex gloves and putting them on. She touches the figure as the scene shows slight movement in the jelly-like shell. Still looking it over she notices a face, resembling Mulders.)_

SCULLY: ( _Talking to the cocoon.)_ Mulder. ( _Tears start rolling down her face.)_ I'm sorry.

KRYCEK: ( _Walking up behind her.)_ You're too late. ( _Scully jumps and turns around with her gun pointed at him. Krycek puts his hands up.)_ Woe. Little jumpy aren't we?

SCULLY: ( _Mad with tears coming down her face.)_ Shut up you liar!

KRYCEK: Not to mention cranky.

SCULLY: ( _Turns the safety off her gun.)_ Where's my mother?

KRYCEK: She's safe.

SCULLY: Sit down over on that sofa! ( _Krycek slowly walks over to the sofa and sit down. Scully keeps her gun on him.)_ What's happening to him?

KRYCEK: I told you earlier. He's metamorphosing into alien. When he gets out of that. He will be an unstoppable menace. And you thought I was bad. You haven't seen nothing yet. ( _Scully glares at him.)_

SCULLY: How long till he gets out of that thing? ( _Krycek looks at his watch.)_

KRYCEK: Four hours give a take. It depends on how strong he is. ( _Scully looks at her watch and glares back at Krycek.)_

SCULLY: Good. Give me time to decide whether I should kill you or not.

KRYCEK: ( _Smiles at her.)_ You're sounding more and more like Agent Mulder everyday.

SCULLY: ( _Looks at him hatefully.)_ How would you know?

KRYCEK: You'd be surprised.

SCULLY: Where's my mother?

KRYCEK: She's with the bounty hunter. He's got her.

SCULLY: ( _Starts pulling the trigger.)_ Why?!

KRYCEK: ( _Noticing.)_ He isn't going to hurt her. He's going to make her alien too.

SCULLY: No! He can't do that! I won't allow it!

KRYCEK: You can't stop him. He picked me to be his servant. I had no choice but to agree. It was either life or death. And that was his conditions.

SCULLY: Well there's not much in it for you then there is there?

KRYCEK: ( _Looks at her.)_ Oh there's a lot in it for me. Safety, protection and power. ( _Looks down at the cocoon.)_ And now Agent Mulder.

SCULLY: What does Mulder have to do with all this? And my mother!

KRYCEK: You mean to tell me you don't know? ( _Scully stares at him.)_ He's been alien all his life. He just never knew it. He'll find out once this process is finished. ( _Smiles.)_ Why do you think I never killed him when the advantage was in my court? ( _Scully continues to stare at him. He points at the cocoon.)_ That's why. And as far as your mom. That was the only way I knew I could get Mulder out here! I don't have any other way to convince you, agent Scully. You don't know what you're up against here. It's the new generation to fight a war that's outside our world. But a war we can be recruited in and win. If we just yield to the colonists.

SCULLY: You're sick! Mulder is strong. He won't allow it. He'll fight it. You'll see.

KRYCEK: Yeah. And one of us is going to be very disappointed. ( _Scully glares at him.)_

SCULLY: Well I hate to be the one to break this to you. But you're the one that's going to be disappointed. ( _Takes the syringe and serum bottle out of her pocket. She bites the cap to the syringe and pulls it off, letting the cap fall to the floor. She holds it out for Krycek to see.)_ See this. ( _Puts the needle into the serum bottle as Krycek glares at her.)_ This is going to alter what's going on with him. And he'll be back to normal.

KRYCEK: ( _Staring at her, still sitting.)_ I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you care anything about your partner. ( _Scully gets the syringe filled to one 'CC'.)_

SCULLY: ( _Points her gun at him as she kneels by the jelly-like cocoon.)_ Shut up!

KRYCEK: You better listen to me! Injecting that anti-virus in him right now would be like injecting air into your own veins. It'll kill him! You have to trust me on this. ( _Scully stares at him.)_ I know how much he means to you. I'm sure you wouldn't want to do that. (She l _ooks down at the cocoon, sitting down on the recliner chair next to her.)_

 **1 HOUR LATER**

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 _(Skinner sits down behind his desk. Just as he does, the back door to his office opens and then shuts. Skinner looks the direction of the door. He sees a dark figure walking toward him.)_

SKINNER: Who's there?

CSM: ( _Walks into the light.)_ An old friend. ( _Skinner glares at him in shock.)_

 **334 ELM ROAD**

 **8:15 P.M.**

 _(Scully is sound asleep on the recliner, curled up with her gun rested in her lap. Krycek stares at her and down at the cocoon. He slowly stands up and heads for the front door. He looks back toward Scully, who hasn't budged. He walks on out.)_

 **9:15 P.M.**

 _(The jelly-like cocoon. It suddenly breaks open. The noise of it breaking open wakes Scully up. She looks down at it in fear. She goes to look over at Krycek he's gone. Scully's attention goes back to the cocoon. She stands up and backs away a little. Mulders hands reach out of the crack, pushing it open to the left and the right at the same time. Opening it all the way. Scully, with her gun pointed, backs up a little more.)_

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **2 HRS. LATER**

 _(Skinner is sitting at his desk, listening to CSM's 'sob' story of what had happened to him. As the CSM is sitting in front of Skinners desk.)_

SKINNER: ( _Interrupting him.)_ Is there any particular reason you're in here? I could have been home by now.

CSM: As a matter of fact there is. Agent Scully located me earlier today. ( _Skinner looks at him confused. In wonderment that she'd ever see him.)_ She wanted a serum for her "new partner" who got infected with the black oil virus. She wouldn't tell me much about him. I know about Agent Mulders disappearance. How long has it been, over three years now? ( _Skinner stares at him. He notices and continues.)_ When I asked her if he was found, she acted very unsure of her answer.

SKINNER: ( _Playing along with Scully's hiding game.)_ How would you feel if you lost someone you worked with for seven plus years?

CSM: I also noticed a ring on her finger. Is she married?

SKINNER: Yeah. For two years now.

CSM: Amazing how things change. Who did she end up marrying? ( _Skinner stares at him.)_

SKINNER: I don't know. She's a very personal person. Only way I know she's married is due to her records. But she left the name confidential in her files.

CSM: I see. It wouldn't happen to be agent Mulder would it?

SKINNER: Mulder has been missing for three years like you said. She just wants to get on with her life. And I hope you would have enough respect to allow her do that.

CSM: ( _Stands up.)_ Understood. I got to be going. That's all I was curious about. Thanks for hearing me out. It's nice seeing after all this time. ( _Walks out of the office. Skinner sits there glaring at him as he does. The scene shows CSM walking toward the elevator. He goes to press the button to go down. Just as he does the doors to the elevator come open. Krycek starts to walk out and notices CSM and stops. Staring at him in shock. CSM stares at him.)_ I see your still poking in the dark corners.

KRYCEK: I see that you're still alive.

CSM: I should drag your sorry hide to the fire exit stairway and push you down them.

KRYCEK: I see you haven't changed. I thought you were dying of cancer.

CSM: ( _Walks past him, into the elevator.)_ If you would excuse me. I got to get going. ( _Krycek walks back into the elevator with him as the doors close. The elevator starts to go down.)_

KRYCEK: What are you doing here anyway?

CSM: I find that to be none of your business.

KRYCEK: You know agent Mulder is back don't you? ( _CSM looks at him as if to ask, "What?!")_ Oh you didn't know?

CSM: No. I've talked with Agent Scully earlier this afternoon. She came to see me about a vacci—( _Stops what he's says. Krycek glares at him)_

KRYCEK: ( _Shocked.)_ You?! You gave that serum to Agent Scully?!

CSM: Yes I did. How did you know?

KRYCEK: Are you going against your own project? You out of anyone I would have never guessed turn on his own.

CSM: When I found out I never was in charge. I wasn't going to waste my time no more. Now that I have a second chance at life.

KRYCEK: That fall down the stairs must have really jarred your brain.

CSM: Have you seen agent Mulder? ( _Krycek hit the emergency stop on the elevator. And he looks over at CSM.)_

KRYCEK: What did Agent Scully tell you when she came to see you?

CSM: She said she had a new partner and that he was infected with the black oil.

KRYCEK: How did she find you? Or did you find her?

CSM: She came to me. But I don't know how she located my organization.

KRYCEK: I see. Well she doesn't have a new partner. As a matter of fact her partner and husband is Agent Mulder.

CSM: ( _Glares at him.)_ Say what?! How do you know?

KRYCEK: Oh just how she reacts around him and concerning him.

CSM: I don't believe this. Now I see why she was so hesitant when I asked her about him. I was just coming from A.D. Skinners office and he played along like he was still missing.

KRYCEK: Well you know Skinner. He'll protect them in any way he can. But it's out of his hands now.

CSM: What do you mean?

KRYCEK: Agent Mulder is turning into alien.

CSM: I had the understanding that that is what supposed to happen when we set him up two years ago.

KRYCEK: Scully's intervention prohibited that. Her and Skinner rescued him. Now agent Mulder is in a metamorphosing stage at the 334 house in Iowa.

CSM: How can he be if Agent Scully has the vaccine?

KRYCEK: But he's already way into the process before she could do anything about it.

-64-

CSM: I see. Is she there with him now?

KRYCEK: _(Hits the stop button again to get the elevator moving again.)_ I'm going to make a proposal to you. If you're willing to join back with us in the project. You'll be protected from colonization and you can help further it along.

CSM: I've heard this one before. You still haven't answered my question.

KRYCEK: Hear me out. I still have control of Skinner. He still has the nanabots in him. Mulder is going to be part of our team. ( _CSM_ stares at him.) You see. The war has only started. The X files are no more.

CSM: I've heard this one before too. ( _The elevator doors open to the foyer. CSM starts to walk out. Krycek grabs his arm.)_

KRYCEK: Wait. Don't you want to be a part? We don't have Agent Mulder stopping us no more. He's going to be part of us.

CSM: ( _Looking at him.)_ Like I said. I've heard that one before too. I'll believe it when I see it. With Agent Scully still around. The threat still exists. Especially when she's with the beginning stages of Mulders transformation.

KRYCEK: _(Nervous_.) What are you saying?

CSM: I'll give you an example. If agent Mulder is alien and he comes out of his metamorphosing stage. And agent Scully is there to help him. He'll know her by her gentleness and I can tell you now. He will not be on our side. ( _Walks away.)_ Will keep in touch, Alex. ( _Krycek stands there speechless.)_

 **334 ELM ROAD**

 **9 P.M.**

 _(What used to be the jelly-like cocoon Mulder was in. All that's left now are fragments of a shell. In the living room. Scully has Mulder covered in blankets. He's got no shirt on. But he has sweat pants on. His hair is wet and he's real pail looking. Scully is taking a dry wash cloth and running it through his hair as he's staring at her.)_

MULDER: ( _Real weak sounding.)_ Scully.

SCULLY: ( _Looks at him.)_ Don't try to talk sweety. I'm right here. ( _Puts her left hand on are on the blankets, that are covering his chest.)_

MULDER: Where's your mom?

SCULLY: _(Smiles at him.)_ I'm glad you haven't lost your memory. ( _He stares at her with a pleading expression to know.)_ Krycek told me the bounty hunter has her. He claims he kidnapped her to get you out here. ( _Mulder sighs in disgust.)_ First we got to get you better.

MULDER: ( _Sounding a little more stronger.)_ I'll be fine Scully. I just got to get a handle on this thing.

SCULLY: I thought you were turning into alien?

MULDER: ( _Able to sit up and pull himself up against the armrest on the sofa.)_ I am. To a degree, now. ( _Scully stares at him in uncertainty. Mulder notices.)_ It's alright. ( _Puts his hand over hers.)_ I'll never hurt you. I'll just hurt those who try to hurt you. _(Scully smiles and sits down by him as he covers her in the blankets he's rapped in. He holds her tight, in relief. Scully rests in his strong protective hold.)_ Where's is Krycek now?

SCULLY: ( _Resting her head on his chest.)_ I don't know. I'd fallen asleep. I woke up when I heard the cocoon snap open. And I went to look over at him and he was gone. _(Holds on to his arm.)_ I was afraid I'd lose for good this time, Fox.

MULDER: ( _Holds her tight.)_ I'm fine. I just want to get your mom back and to go on with our lives. ( _Looks around his surroundings.)_ Dana.

SCULLY: ( _Resting in his hold.)_ Yeah.

MULDER: We need to get out of here. If my memory serves me correctly. This house is the bounty hunters ship. ( _Scully looks up at him in fear. He looks at her.)_ Let's go.

SCULLY: ( _Sits up.)_ Are you strong enough?

MULDER: ( _Pulling the blankets off of himself.)_ As strong as I'm going to get.

SCULLY: What are you going to do for a shirt?

MULDER: There's a jacket in the closet over by the front door. I use that. ( _Stands up, a little shaky on his legs. Scully quickly stands up to steady him.)_

SCULLY: Are you sure you're strong enough?

MULDER: Scully, I'm fine. I just need to learn to operate in whatever I'm a part of now. Let's get out of here. ( _They both walk to the front door. Mulder opens the closet door and pulls out a jacket he'd left there over three years ago. He puts it on and they both walk out of the house. Outside they look around. Scully heads to her car. Mulder follows. They both get into the car. Closing the car doors, Scully looks over at Mulder.)_

SCULLY: Where to?

MULDER: Let's go back to D.C. ( _Scully starts the car and drives off. The scene reverts to the house as the front door comes open. The bounty hunter and Billy Myles are standing there, looking the direction Mulder and Scully just left. Billy looks at the bounty hunter.)_

BILLY: This is not good. ( _The bounty hunter glares at him.)_

 **MARTHA'S VINYARD**

 **9:30 A.M.**

 _(The scene shows a bedroom. Scully, half asleep, goes to roll over to cuddle to Mulder, to find he's not there. She becomes more alert and sits up in bed, looking around the room. She hears coughing coming from the bathroom.)_

SCULLY: Fox? ( _Gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom. She opens the door to find Mulder sitting on the floor, hunched over the toilet. He sickly looks up at her. In concern she quickly kneels down beside him, putting her hand on his back.)_ Honey, what's wrong?

MULDER: I'm sick.

SCULLY: I can see that. ( _Feels his forehead.)_ My God, Fox you're burning up!

MULDER: It has to do with that virus. I don't think it's done with me.

SCULLY: Honey, I got to get you to the hospital. This thing is killing you.

MULDER: I think that's its purpose. ( _Hunches over in pain.)_

SCULLY: That's it. You're going to the hospital. ( _Stands up.)_

MULDER: We have to find you mom.

SCULLY: Yes we do. ( _Quickly slips on a pair of jeans.)_ But you're no good to us dead.

MULDER: ( _Slowly stands up.)_ You win. ( _Scully gets her keys as Mulder slowly heads to the door. Scully meets up with him.)_

SCULLY: Ready? ( _Mulder nods yes. She opens the door and starts to walk out. Just as she does she bumps into someone. She looks at who she bumped into. It's the bounty hunter. He glares at her as she stays near Mulder. Mulder watches him.)_

BH: Thanks agent Scully for watching him. I'll take him now.

SCULLY: ( _Glaring hatefully at him.)_ What are you talking about?

BH: ( _Looks at Mulder.)_ Tell her Agent Mulder. You're not who you were yesterday. ( _Mulder takes Scully's hand.)_

MULDER: Where's Margaret? ( _The bounty hunter glares at him as he reaches into his jacket pocket. He pulls out his stiletto and suddenly grabs Scully, pulling her from Mulder. Mulder glares at him.)_ Get your hands off of her!

BH: Come with me and I'll let her live. ( _The scene show's Mulders eyes. They turn completely black.)_

MULDER: Let her go and I'll go with you! ( _The bounty hunter starts to let Scully go as he quickly raises hi stiletto to stab her. Mulder notices, as he growls like a wild cat. Grabbing the bounty hunters arm and grabbing Scully out of harms way. Mulder holds her from behind in a loving but yet a very protective manner. Still growling and glaring at the bounty hunter. Scully, scared, rests in Mulders hold, ignoring his growling.)_

BH: You'll never get to see Margaret this way, agent Mulder. You want her back you'll come with me.

 _(Mulder is still glaring at him, but stops growling. He starts breathing heavy. Mulder holds Scully tighter. Not wanting to let her go. She notices and looks at him as he lays his forehead into her left shoulder.)_

SCULLY: Mulder, what are you doing? ( _He lets go of her, she turns around and looks at him in the face.)_ Honey?

MULDER: I gotta go.

SCULLY: ( _Grabs his arm.)_ No! No you don't!

MULDER: ( _Looks at her.)_ I need to get your mom back. At least for your sake. ( _She stares at him with her eyes watering. He starts to walk over to the bounty hunter.)_

SCULLY: ( _Softly, yet grieving.)_ Fox.

MULDER: I'll see to it you get her back, Dana. I promise. ( _Looks over at the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter is smiling as he turns around to go. Mulder follows him. As they walk a few feet away a bright light beams down and they're both gone. The scene reverts to Scully and she's standing there like she's going to break. With tears running down her face.)_

SCULLY: ( _Screams out.)_ Nooooo!

 **CIA OFFICES**

 **11:15 A.M.**

 _(The CSM sitting behind his desk. He's writing on some paper work. The door to his office opens. He looks up to see who came in unannounced. It's Krycek. He glares at him.)_

KRYCEK: Nice office you got here.

CSM: What do you want Alex?

KRYCEK: I just came back to you to see if you changed your mind on my offer.

CSM: Give me proof and I'll consider it.

KRYCEK: How's this for proof? Agent Scully is without Agent Mulder. And Mulder is as of now all alien.

CSM: How did you even get the virus in him?

KRYCEK: I shot him dead and the bounty hunter injected the virus into him. Now the bounty hunter has him.

CSM: ( _Looks at him, surprised.)_ And if I agree to this little charade of yours. Where does this leave me?

KRYCEK: You'd be second in command of the colonization to the bounty hunter of course. ( _CSM stares at him with a sinister smile.)_

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
